


Letter to Carcosa #1

by Amethyst_Lightsphere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Letters, Letters To Carcosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Lightsphere/pseuds/Amethyst_Lightsphere
Summary: Your Excellency,How are you as of late?





	Letter to Carcosa #1

Your Excellency,

How are you as of late? I am aware you cannot be brought down by diseases, but still I have to ask. Your well-being is important, after all.

And, my apology, your Excellency, for making this very first letter to you in this lifetime of mine about apologies. I, in this life, forget you. Or to be precise, I do not **_know_** you. It is only after I have encountered your name a few times that awareness came to me. Awareness of the fact that your Excellency are familiar to me, way back to past incarnations. Strange and unforgiveable, is it not? I could not even remember why it is considered unforgiveable, thus I wrote this to plead for a second chance.

Before writing this letter, I have tried to recollect about you, your Excellency, yet no results were yielded. It is as if I was born in a true blank state, where no memories can be kept. Any details my mind comes up with always seem to be a figment of imagination than remembrance, vivid and close in my grasp unlike the supposed feeling of distant. It pains me greatly, from the bottom of my heart to the core of my being, but I have to admit that I do not remember you any more.

Like I have written above, unforgiveable.

I do not know what your decision will be, your Excellency. However, in the minor chance that I am pardoned, I shall make spreading the truths of you (only those that you permit, of course) to this world I am living in my life mission. With your already-achieved glory, that act must be like adding a drop of water to the ocean, but that is the only thing the little me now can do. If your Excellency demand otherwise, I will still be happy to follow, though. It is you, so I never deny.

Prayer to you and your black city of Carcosa. 

 

Faithfully yours,

N.H.N.

P.S.: I just realize there is no way to drop a physical reply into this world since that would be catastrophic to it, as well as harmful to the mortal flesh I am wearing. So if it is not a hassle, could you please send it in the form of a dream, the kind that will remain in the waking hour?


End file.
